More Than Just Friends
by DeityofDeath17
Summary: Movieverse: A bittersweet story of a robot and human. Ratchet befriends a troubled teenager who unbestknown to him, has a crush on him. A series on unfortunent events of love, betryal, and pain. RatchetxOC!An Update!
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Kind of nervous about posting this new series that I'm writing since I've always-comfortable writing about the Armada universe than anything than going into another Transformers fandom. After watching the movie twice, I had to write something about Ratchet since I _adore _him and he was my dad's favorite character also, but why should I be telling you guys this? There will be hints of some Gen 1 and the movie.

Disclaimer: I own Leona. Everything else is associated with Hasbro and Michael Bay.

* * *

**_More Than Just Friends _**

* * *

Prologue: Only The Beginning 

Would you believe me if I told you there were more capable and intelligent beings that came from another planet? You probably would have thought I was crazy, or saying things or gain the spotlight of attention. I hate being in the center of the spotlight, but that's getting off of the subject of the intelligent organisms that I'm speaking of.

There are two fractions of robots; they were known as Autobots and Decepticons, each holding their own sense of what they thought about the world. The Autobots are peaceful creatures and want peace among mankind while the Decepticons wanted to rule the entire galaxy and destruction. Both sides have been fighting for eons and Optimus had been friends with Megatron before the war had started.

The robots had come to earth to find the Allspark that had landed on Earth, which brought these creatures here. It was their war and our home. Would you have believed that a human could fall in love with these intelligent organisms? Well I did and his name was Ratchet . . .

* * *

**DietyofDeath17**: Kind of short for a prologue, but I promise the next chapters will be a lot longer. If you want more please review and no flames! 


	2. Chapter One

**_DietyofDeath17:_** Wow. . . I never knew you guys actually liked this fic and from the reviews that I've gotten, made me want to continue this story. I would have updated yesterday, but I went to a football game with a friend of mine and it was . . . interesting. I was never a sports fan and it was slightly confusing. I also hate how people make Mikeala a jerk or a bitch in fanfictions and she wont be like that in my stories. See, she's going to bring Leona and Ratchet together; have I said too much? XD. It will be a while before Ratchet and Leona actually get together.

* * *

**_More Than Just Friends _**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

Leona was eighteen-years-old and was a senior in Tranquility High School. She had shoulder length auburn hair with hazel colored eyes and was extremely plain look, to human males at least. She was slim and she was tall with long legs and she could have gotten accepted to play basketball, but she declined since she hated sports. Besides, it wouldn't be much help since she didn't have many friends in school. The only friends that she did have were Sam and Mikeala, and they weren't even in any of her classes.

She didn't talk much and was often picked on and of course she always had someone she could talk to her feelings to, besides Sam and Mikeala. No one would believe that he was a giant robot from the planet Cybertron and he was a phenomenal doctor; much better than any human doctors that Leona had gone to. Ratchet would always listen to her and he made no judgment, which she was glad for. Ratchet had given her advice and she had followed them.

Leona had told him things that she hadn't told her parent's and that he had kept her secrets. He was a good friend unlike the ones that she had made in the past. Sighing, Leona looked out the window and noticed that it was gray outside, just like her mood. She really didn't want to go home to her parents since they've argued most of the time that she was there. She would often leave the house and talking to Ratchet about her problems and she would often fall asleep with the warmness of Ratchet's cab.

Rain started to fall from the gray sky, making Leona chew her bottom lip; she had forgotten her umbrella, but at least she could make a dash to the rescue hummer that sat out patiently in the parking lot next to the yellow Carmaro. She just hoped that she would get sick, not that she got sick that easily. She just didn't want to worry Ratchet, which he seemed to be doing a lot lately.

_I hate rain _Leona thought acidly. Math was her last class of the day and she had forgotten her homework, much to the teacher's disappointment. At least she didn't have to go up in front of the class and write out the problem and made fun of. The bell rang, singling that class was done for the day and she was thankful that it was Friday, which meant she could spend more time with the Autobots, Sam and Mikeala.

The Autobots had found a base were Sam, Mikeala and Leona had often taken refuge during the weekends. It was a big base that used to be a Military hanger, but it would have to do since not many Autobots reside there. Ironhide decided to stay with Caption Lennox and his wife while Bumblebee decided to stay with Sam. That only left Ratchet and Optimus.

It had been a month since Optimus had sent the message to any surviving Autobots and she doubt that there were, but she decided to keep that to herself. She did not want to upset Optimus about that. Gathering her books from the desk, Leona headed out of the classroom, aware that the teacher's eyes were on her. She knew that she was going to fail the class and she did try her best. Math wasn't her favorite subject and it will never be, at least she could ask Ratchet for help.

Sam and Mikeala were waiting for her at the entrance of the school. They stopped talking once they saw her. Whatever they were talking about didn't matter much to Leona since she kept out of personal business.

"Hey Leona. How are you today?" Mikeala asked.

Mikeala knew that Leona was mysterious and hardly talked, and she was amazed that she was a friend with this girl even though it took her and Sam two years to gain her trust. Mikeala knew what type of family life Leona had and she tried to stay at the Autobots base as long as possible. Leona shrugged her shoulders.

"It could have gone better. I think I should ask Ratchet if he could help me with math. If I don't pass this next test, I failed the class and I wont get to graduate."

Mikeala gave a worried look at Sam who shrugged his shoulders. Mikeala jabbed him in the side, causing him to yelp and rub the sore sport were Mikeala had hit him and gave her a glare. What was he suppose to say!?

"Um. . . do you remember when Optimus Prime sent that message at lookout city?"

Leona nodded her head.

"Well the Autobots are suppose to get some new recruits for the base."

"Cool," was all what Leona had to say. Mikeala was still glaring at him. Sam looked at his girlfriend and made a shrugging gesture with his shoulders.

Mikeala shook her head; "Let's go the base Leona instead of staying inside of the hallway."

The trio made their way out of the school building and into the parking lot. Mikeala tried to get Leona to come with them, but she wanted to stay with Ratchet and the brunette couldn't help but smile; Leona had a crush on Ratchet and ideas began to form inside her head on how many possibilities that they could get together. Leona opened the passenger's side door as she sat down in the seat, a smile formed on her lips. She knew that Ratchet had produced a hologram even though it wasn't solidified like Optimus. She freaked out every time she saw him and it was still awhile until she could get use to Ratchet's hologram, at least people wouldn't give them weird looks when there wasn't anyone in the passenger's seat and a teenage girl talking to nothingness but air. She jumped when she heard Ratchet's voice.

"How was your day at school Leona?"

Leona turned to look at the hologram of Ratchet and smiled faintly. In his holo form, he was a good few inches taller than she was. He wore a medical uniform and an Autobot symbol on his shoulder. His hair was brown and spiked in the front while the rest of his hair fell in a loose ponytail, his ice blue eyes looked directly at hers as he waited patiently for Bumblebee to back out of the parking lot of the school. Leona couldn't resist on how handsome Ratchet looked and she felt butterflies in her stomach as she tried to keep calm.

"It was boring like usual. I was wondering if you could help me with some of my math problems once we go to the base?"

Ratchet nodded as he looked behind his shoulder to make sure no one was coming behind him as he started to back up in the parking lot, following Bumblebee's example. The ride to the base was quiet and Leona couldn't help but keep looking at the corner of her eye and just peek at Ratchet. The rain feel as it hit the windshield of the hummer as he followed Bumblebee to the base. They had lived among humans and blend in with a vehicle so that way no one would be suspicious of what they actually were.

"Hey Ratchet?"

"Hmmm?" Ratchet was still staring at the rode as he drove.

This was the hard part as Leona felt her heart beat rapidly at her chest and she was pretty sure that Ratchet had noticed it. "Have you had someone that you cared deeply before?"

"Yes, why?"

Leona felt her blood run cold, so Ratchet did have someone, but didn't Megatron destroy Cybertron? She knew she shouldn't be jealous and that she should be happy for Ratchet, but that didn't make a difference when she felt her heart being torn in two. What happened if the new recruits were one of Ratchet's lover? Leona didn't know if she could handle that and she felt her trust in Ratchet wane.

"Do you know if she's going to be one of the new recruits that Sam was talking about?" She knew she was prying into Ratchet's personal space, but she need to know and she wanted answers.

Ratchet shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Leona. It has been ten years since I last saw her. Why do you ask?"

Leona felt a relief go through her body, but that still didn't give her any answers that she wanted to hear.

"Didn't you say that Cybetron was destroyed and the people along with it?"

"Yes. The Decepticons killed most of my friends that I knew. It was awful. The only ones that did manage to survive were Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Jazz, Ironhide and I. Of course we couldn't stay on the planet so Optimus made a decision that we live on another planet called Charr. It was suitable, but nothing compared to home. The question that you asked me if I had cared deeply for was dead among countless of other Autobots and the last time I had spent with her was the day we were betrayed by Megatron and his Decepticons. She hated fighting but fought anyways and she was good medic as well."

"What was her name?"

Ratchet let a sigh escape from him as he parked in front of the Autobot's base. "You just like to know everything don't you? Her name was Firestar. Probably one of the best femme medics." The hologram disappeared as the door swung open by itself as Leona climbed out of the cab as Ratchet transformed into his robot mode. He waved his hand. "Let's continue to discuss this later, okay? Now, do you need help with your math?"

Leona nodded as she hoisted her backpack over her shoulder as she followed Ratchet into the base. Mikeala and Sam went to the rec room and decided to sit at a normal sized booth. It was quiet and Jazz normally started everything when he didn't have anything to do and it was just . . . dead without him. There was a bar with different types of fuel that could be deadly to any humans, and the stools were too high for both of them so Ratchet had build a booth just for them. The room was bright and there was record player in one of the corners of the room. A big plasma TV was on the wall and there were countless of other things that you would find in a rec room.

"What's up with Leona and Ratchet?" Sam asked as he opened his Mountain Dew and took a sip.

Mikeala rolled her eyes, "Your dense don't you know that? I can't believe you don't notice."

"Notice what?"

If Mikeala weren't sitting far away from Sam, she would have strangled him. "Duh! Leona has feelings for Ratchet!"

Sam's eyes widen. "You can't be serious? Does Ratchet know about this?"

"I don't think so. I was wondering what we could do to bring them together," Mikeala said thoughtfully.

"_We_? Are you crazy? How is it possible for a human to fall for a robot?" Sam questioned.

"Would you slow down? You do remember that Bumblebee had brought _us _together and that he loves us both. I'm pretty sure Ratchet feels the same way about Leona, but he's really good at hiding his emotions and feelings. You do realize how much time they spend together."

Sam nodded. He didn't really understand, but he went along with it anyways. "All right Mikeala what do you think we should do?"

A wicked smile spread across Mikeala's beautiful features.

* * *

**DietyofDeath17**: I'm sorry it took a while for me to post the next chapter! I hope you guys can forgive me since I have been busy. If you want to know what evil plans Mikeala and Sam are going to get Ratchet and Leona together you know what to do! Oh, if you guys can give me information about Firestar, I'll be forever grateful. I know for the fact that she was a medic and that she and Ratchet didn't have a history together, but I like them together. Please no flames! 


	3. Chapter Two

**DietyofDeath17**: Thank you guys for the kind reviews! I'm actually surprised that I got that many responses in such a short period of time. Ratchet needs more loving, huh? I'm not sure if I should include Firestar in this fic because I have a plan to use her already for my story; I also included Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Prowl in this story because I _absolutely _love the Twins.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twins, Firestar, or Prowl. They belong to Hasbro. I also don't own Trigonometry, some ancient Greek guy does. I will not repeat the disclaimer until I introduce someone else.

* * *

**_More Than Just Friends _**

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

Sighing, Leona closed her book as she popped her fingers from writing down the difficult problems that Ratchet had told her about. The whiteboard was covered in numbers and things that would have not made sense and thank god for Ratchet who had enough free time to make Leona, someone who did not understand the properties of math anyway and the subject was not her best friend. Her head pounded as she groaned, making Ratchet turn to her with worry.

"Are you all right, Leona?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah. Thank you for helping me with Trig, you're a life saver."

Ratchet snickered, "You would have understood it if you paid attention in class Leona. Besides, I have to deal with math all the time and I had to learn different parts of the body to be able to understand them and math plays an important role of life."

Leona rolled her eyes and blushed, "Can we talk about something else other than Math? My head feels likes it's going to explode."

Ratchet couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Leona's face. Ratchet himself had hated math when he was younger, but he soon fell in love with the equations and how you were suppose to figure out what completed that equation. You can say he was obsessed, but that's what made him who he was.

"All right, what else do you want to talk about Leona?"

Leona smiled as she placed her Trigonometry book inside her backpack, "Can you tell me about what happened to the females on your planet?"

Ratchet arched both metallic eyebrows, "All right. Most of the femmes weren't even born on Cybetron and some of them came from other planets, they were still part of our race. However, once Megatron betrayed us, he used the Allspark's power the one that had given us life had destroyed the femmes and than he turned and used that power to destroy the rest of our home world and the Autobots that stayed on Cybetron were destroyed along with it."

"What a bastered!" Gasped Leona. She couldn't believe how cold-hearted Megatron was. Because of Megatron's betrayal there were little Autobots left and had reside on the Planet Charr until the AllSpark was found. This is were they had come and they decided to stay here on Earth and protect the humans even though some of the humans such as Simmons were bad.

"You do realize that most of the human race are just like Simmons and not all of us are nice."

Ratchet sighed, "Yes I do realize that. However, we have a mission to protect those in case of a Decepticon attack."

"I thought the Decepticons were destroyed!?"

"Not all of them. Barricade is still on Earth and I'm pretty sure that Starscream has returned to Cybertron to recruit an army since all the Decepticons will look up at him as the new leader since Megatron has died."

Leona let a shudder run through her body and Ratchet did a scan on her. She wasn't shaking because she was cold; she was shaking because she was nervous. Ratchet understood clearly because Starscream had almost killed her if it weren't for Ratchet. That's were they're friendship had started and he wouldn't take his optic's off of her. Ratchet knew about her family history and how troubled she had become, she always picked up fights and it was always Ratchet or Bumblebee saving her.

"Have you told Optimus about this?" Leona asked.

Ratchet shook his head, "No. I do believe that Optimus thinks the same thing and we're extra cautious of what Starscream is planning next. I do believe you were told that we have new recruits coming."

"Yes, Sam told me when were leaving school. You also said that everyone had died fighting Megatron! How is it still possible that they're still alive?"

Ratchet messaged his temples, "Some of the survives have escaped and we don't know were they are. Optimus had reseved e-mail from Prowl and that they should be here—"

Ratchet didn't finish because his com link crackled to life.

"Ratchet, this is Optimus Prime. The new recruits will be here shortly so please come meet me in the common room. Optimus out."

Leona looked up at Ratchet as he extended his palm, as Leona climbed on as they exited the med bay.

* * *

Ironhide, Caption Lennox, Bumblebee, Sam and Mikeala were already in the common room when Ratchet and Leona had entered. It seemed that the four new recruits had already known were the Autobots base was located and were standing in a line. A mixture of emotion passed over Ratchet's face once he saw Firestar standing next to Prowl. Leona noticed this and crossed her arms and growled to herself. She knew that Firestar was going to cause problems in the future between her and Ratchet so she decided to stay out of it. Ratchet could sense jealously coming from his human friend and decided to shake it off. It has been at least a centaury since he had least seen Firestar and his spark waned to be with her again. He stood besides Bumblebee as Prowl begun to talk with Optimus. 

"It's been a while good friend, I was wondering if we would see each other again," Optimus replied.

Prowl nodded, "Yes. It has been almost a century now. A few of us had managed to escape Megatron's wrath. We tried to follow you to Charr but our space pods blew off course and we found ourselves in another galaxy. Firestar was able to trace your message and she found it and told me that you had gone to earth when you sent any message to surviving Autobots. As you should know, Firestar was the last of her kind to escape Megatron."

Optimus remained silent. His spark broke when he realized that Elita One would not be joining them on Earth. He heaved a sigh and tried to get the feeling of dread of never seeing Elita again. He should have brought her to earth, but he refused since he knew it would be dangerous if he bought her along.

"Optimus. I knew how much you loved Elita, but she doesn't want to see you like this. She wants you to be happy and not a mess," Prowl explained placing a comforting hand on his leader's shoulder.

Optimus smiled, "Thank you Prowl. I know what she would have wanted and she wanted to come to earth but I refused for her own safety and mine. I appreciate it old friend. Besides, right now is not the time to talk about the past and you already know Ironhide, Bumblebee and our Medical Officer, Ratchet. We have also came across some human friends that had been helpful during battle against Megatron. They are Sam, Mikeala, Leona and Caption Lennox."

The four humans stepped forward and exchanged their welcomes. Leona averted her eyes when Firestar gave her a friendly smile but frowned at the human's reaction. Such strange creatures they were. The Twins had introduced themselves as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, as Prowl and Optimus puts them . . . troublemakers, everyone laughed except Leona. Bumblebee took likings to the Twins as Sideswipe began to ask a lot about Earth's customs and how he was doing. Sunstreaker, being the self-centered bot he was complained to Prowl about his paint job and how he needed a new one, of course, Prowl refused to listen anymore to him about paintjobs.

Ratchet decided to take his opportunity and talk to Firestar who smiled casually at him. Leona watched from the distance and found herself hating the female bot. Firestar was beautiful, Leona had to give her that. She didn't come close to Ratchet's height, but close to his shoulders and she was slender than Leona was, and she suddenly found herself envious of the femme bot. _I guess I'm the only one who isn't having a good time _Leona thought bitterly. She looked away from Ratchet and Firestar's conversation and overheard Sam tell his story to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and how he had killed Megatron. The new comers were surprised of a mere human could destroy someone who was twice his size. Mikeala was having a pleasant conversation with Prowl while Bumblebee had a discussion with Sideswipe.

Optimus noticed the slight discomfort in Leona and decided to talk to her. "Are you busy Leona?"

Leona shook her head as she fallowed Optimus to a quieter location…his office. The doors hissed closed as he set her on top of his desk as he sat down on the over grown sized computer chair, well, at least to any human eyes that was.

"Why aren't you having fun like the others Leona?"

Leona averted the curious gaze from Optimus. She knew that she couldn't lie to the Autobot Leader and that he had every right to know how she felt about Ratchet and how jealous she felt whenever he was with Firestar. She was also curious who Elita One was.

"I don't know Prime. I guess I should be happy like everyone else, but I'm not. I can't bring myself to say anything to the new comers and I know I should and I'm being rude. I just don't think it's my place to be here and I feel out of the loop if you get what I mean."

Optimus nodded that he had understood. He felt pained that he couldn't help the young human femme out, but he could at least try.

Leona sighed and gave a sad expression, "Is it possible for humans to love robots such as yourselves?"

Optimus was taken aback from this question. "It hasn't been heard before but since there are no femmes besides Firestar, most of the Autobot males will possible cling to a human femme. I'm not sure if it's love if that's what you're asking. Is there something else you would like to ask?"

"Yes. Do you know the history of Ratchet and Firestar?"

Optimus heaved a sigh. "Yes I do. I'm not sure if I should discuses something private in one of my men's life."

"I understand Optimus. I talked to Ratchet when he helped me with my math homework and he told me that he and Firestar were friends, but I'm curious if they were more than that." Leona shrugged.

"They did have a history together and they were in love before we were betrayed by Megatron," Optimus answered. He felt betrayed by telling the human femme about his medic officer of his love life. He watched carefully of mixture emotions of hurt, pain, and anger flashed on Leona's face. She felt betrayed that Ratchet didn't tell her that he had been in love with Firestar and she felt hatred for him that he had lied.

"You love Ratchet, don't you?"

Leona looked up and blushed softly at the stern gaze of the Autobot leader. "Yes, I believe I do love him. Well, I use to love him anyways." She gave an uncomfortable laugh.

"It's not heard of robots and humans falling for each other, and I know I can't stop my men from doing so."

"Um . . . Optimus?"

Optimus looked down at her, no emotions were on his handsome features and Leona cringed inwardly.

"Yes?"

"I have one more question. Who is Elita One?"

A small sad smile was shown on his features. "Elita One was a lover of mine, more like a girlfriend in human terms. She was beautiful, talented, and smart. She also was a femme leader of her kind. The last time I saw her was before I left Cybertron and I should have brought her with me because she wanted to see what Earth looked like but I told her no because it was dangerous. The reason why I told her to stay behind was for her own safety and mine. I know it would be ages before I saw her again . . .before I left for Earth, Elita gave me a message to be careful and return home safely. I was going to ask her to marry me but I never got a chance because of what happened on Cybertron. She was killed from what Prowl told me."

Leona whipped tears from her eyes at the sad story Optimus told her. "I guess Prowl was right. She wants you to be happy and she doesn't want you to lament over her death. At least her death wasn't in vain."

Optimus smiled down at the human femme. Everyone was right about his relationship with Elita. _Do you see Elita? I promise that I wont be sad when I think of you, I promise I'll think of all the good times we had of each other_. He than looked at the interclock on the desk that read 10:30 pm.

"It's getting late. Why not go to bed?"

Leona smiled and nodded. Optimus helped her off the desk as he set her back down, "I think I can find myself around the base Optimus. Besides, I would like to go home."

"Would you like me to take you home?"

Leona shook her head, "No thank you Optimus. I think I'll ask Bumblebee if he can."

Optimus nodded as he watched the tiny human femme left his office. He let a sigh escape his lips as he continued to think of Elita. He missed her. He never told her how much he loved her and that he wont be able to hold her in his arms anymore. He opened the side of his desk and took a picture of Elita; a smile graced his lips as he touched the outlines of the beautiful femme.

_I will never forget you Elita. Thank you for everything_.

* * *

Leona walked down the long hallways of the base. She was angry, upset and downright pissed at Ratchet for not telling her that he was in love with Firestar. She knew that she should let Ratchet be happy, but why was she jealous every time she saw them together even if it was just one night? The common room was quiet once she entered and noticed that Sam and Mikeala were there, a surprised look on both their faces. 

"Where have you been?" asked a worried Mikeala.

"I was talking with Optimus. Do you know were Bumblebee is?"

"I think he's in the rec room with the others," Sam answered.

Leona smiled and waved at the two as she ran off to the rec room to find Ratchet and Firestar together. Ratchet was surprised as was Firestar; Leona tried to smile but she waved both of them off. Let them enjoy their happiness. She scanned the room as she found Bumblebee playing cards with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"Leona?"

Leona wore a grim expression on her face as she turned to face Ratchet and was shocked that he was alone.

"What is it Ratchet?" hissed Leona.

"I was worried were you were. Is anything bothering you?"

Now Leona was downright pissed. "You know what Ratchet? I'm downright pissed you didn't tell me you loved her! You lied to me! You betrayed me by not telling the truth and you know what? I loved you!"

Ratchet took a step back from the outrageous human female. He was shocked and he never seen her this angry before. He didn't know that she loved him and now he felt bad by not telling her about Firestar. By now, the whole room was quiet. No music was playing and not the TV, it was dead silence and he felt eight pair of optics on him. Everything was his fault; it always was when it came to females' emotions.

"Leona, please let me explain!"

Leona gave him a hated glare, "You don't have to explain anything! I'm through with you! I wish I never knew you!"

Ratchet felt like he was going to break. He shuddered as he tired to explain everything to Leona but the human femme wouldn't let him. She would cut him off and saw unnecessary things that tore him apart. When Leona was finished she turned away, feeling much better about herself as she walked up to Bumblebee. Firestar tried to comfort Ratchet, but he pushed her away every time she came near him. The femme threw a glare at Leona.

"Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee looked down and tired to smile. "Yes. What is it?"

"Can you take me home?"

Bumblebee nodded as he scooped the human in his hand and said his goodbyes to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

* * *

The ride home was quiet and Bee usually had music playing, but this time he didn't. Leona could feel the tension and her stomach clenched with dread. She knew she had humiliated and hurt Ratchet, but at this point, she could care less. She was still angry with him; Mikeala and Sam had asked why she was going home in such a hurry, but she ignored them. 

"What you did was unnecessary Leona."

Leona was so deep in her thoughts that she jumped at Bee's voice. She shrugged her shoulders as she glared out the car window. She knew that Bee was angry for what she had done and she probably wasn't wanted back at the base, which suited her just fine. Ratchet could have his precious Firestar. She didn't care anymore. She was done chasing after someone she thought she loved. Bumblebee parked himself perfectly in front of the driveway as Leona got out and slammed the door, causing Bee to give a soft wine.

"Sorry Bee. I'm just angry right now and tell Optimus I'm not coming back to the base." Leona walked towards the front door and headed inside without giving another glance at the Carmero in the driveway.

* * *

**DietyofDeath17**: I'm so sorry this chapter is late! This by far, is my favorite chapter and it had angst! I'm not sure if Leona should forgive Ratchet because it was his fault to begin with that he didn't tell Leona that he was in fact in love with Firestar. If you want to know what happens in the next chapter, please fell free to review but no flames! Oh, a certain Decepticon shows up in the next chapter and it's not Starscream (gasp). 


	4. Chapter Three

**DietyofDeath17**: Wow . . . I never expected to get reviews in a short period of time! Thanks guys. Hopefully I'll get some more reviews since I changed the summary because I absolutely such at summaries. I hope you guys can forgive me about the Ratchet abuse in the last chapter D: I know it wasn't his fault since he had no clue that Firestar was alive, and a certain 'Con makes his appearance! I know that it's marry-sueish to turn a human into a transformer, but I couldn't help myself (giggles).

**Disclaimer**: I also don't own the lyrics that appear in this chapter. They belong to their rightful creators.

* * *

_**More Than Just Friends **_

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_Two weeks_, it had been two weeks since Leona had stormed out of the base and she didn't receive any type of e-mail from the Autobot leader or Ratchet himself. Every time she thought of Ratchet she would cry. She knew that she had hurt him and that Firestar was comforting him, trying to make himself better. Every time Leona thought of Firestar, she would chew her lip until she could taste the coppery metal taste of blood in her mouth and a pang of jealously and hate in the pit of her stomach that she thought she never experienced.

Sam and Mikeala had obviously been distant around her, giving her glances whenever they saw her. It look liked Bumblebee had told them what happened in the rec room between her and Ratchet; she could care less, she didn't need friends besides, they were a waste of time. If Ratchet wanted to be with Firestar than so be it, she would do or say anything if she saw Ratchet again. She would act her chipper self if she saw him, but she knew for the fact that things weren't going to be the way they use to be and it would be hard telling him certain things in her life, such as her parents.

She groaned inwardly at the thought. In the past two weeks her parents were fighting nonstop and her father wanted a divorce and he wanted to take Leona with him. She knew that her mother wouldn't allow it and she only had one more year left of high school and her mother didn't want her daughter to go some far off state to another school were she didn't know anyone. Leona was basically trapped between the fighting and her thoughts of Ratchet. Parts of her wanted to go and apologize to him, but the other part told her not to and it scared her. Between fighting and heartbreak, Leona couldn't do much and it hurt that she didn't have someone she could talk to.

She would tell Ratchet everything and now she couldn't because he had a lover and that made her heart break whenever she thought of him and Firestar together. She knew she shouldn't be jealous since a human and robot were never meant to be together. She knew that it would never work out and that she would have to face to fact and try to be friends with Firestar. She snorted at the idea. How can she be friends with Firestar when the femme hated her for what she had done to Ratchet?

Leona decided to look out the classroom window and nearly doubled out of the desk when she saw Ratchet parked neatly in the school's parking lot. Had Ratchet forgiven her? She was a little shocked as the bell rang, singling class was over for the day and it was already the weekend. She had no attention to be going back to the base and she knew that everyone would be angry with her. Gathering her books she left the classroom as she headed outside and towards the search and rescues vehicle. She felt her stomach drop and she also had a bad feeling, but she decided to ignore it and climbed into Ratchet's cab. She closed the driver's door and sighed heavily. _I'm pretty hungry _Leona thought to herself.

"Listen Ratchet. I'm sorry for acting the way I did to you back at the base and I know you wont forgive me for what I have done. I hope I haven't jeopardize our friendship." Ratchet remained silent as the radio clicked on, playing a song.

He told the tell so many times 

_**About the dream not meant to be **_

_**In a world of the free **_

_**He plays with your mind **_

"It's about damn time you stopped playing oldie songs Ratchet," huffed Leona. She knew that Ratchet _loved _to annoy her with the oldie songs and she was glad for the change. "Do you think we can go to McDonald's? I'm pretty hungry." Ratchet said nothing as he begun to pull out of the parking lot. Leona caught a glimpse of Sam and Mikeala as they entered Bumblebee, they didn't noticed Ratchet pulling out and Mikeala gave her an odd look before she closed the passenger side door.

As faith for the future faded fast He grows strong with their displeasure It sets him free Deceiver of hearts 

_**Deceiver of fools **_

_**He rules with fear **_

_**Deceiver of hearts **_

_**Deceiver of fools **_

_**He rules again **_

The lyrics were a bit dark and didn't fit Ratchet at all. Leona was worried that she had torn Ratchet more than she had thought, but didn't he have Firestar to comfort him? As they entered McDonald's, the lyrics continued to play.

**_He feeds on fear Poisons the truth To gain their faith_**

_**To lead the way **_

_**To a world of decay **_

Leona decided to remain quiet as she waited for her food. This defiantly wasn't Ratchet, but if it was, she decided to let him continue on with the song. She knew that Ratchet expressed his feelings by playing songs and she decided that Ratchet was feeling dark after what had happened the last two weeks. Leona stroked the leather as the car vibrated and she could feel him shudder. She smiled. Maybe she could forgive Ratchet for what she had done by doing something that never crossed her mind before. The radio continued to play.

**_He rules your heart_**

_**He sells your soul to the grave **_

**_No hesitation he'll make_**

_**He belongs to the dark **_

"Okay Ratchet, what the hell is wrong with you? If you would like to talk than talk than using these lyrics to expression you feelings."

Ratchet remained silent, the song continued. Being quiet wasn't Ratchet and she knew this for a fact.

**_Please awake_**

_**And see the truth **_

_**He can only be **_

_**If you believe in what he tells you **_

_**Remember who you are **_

_**What you stand for **_

_**And there will always be a way **_

_**In my heart is a place **_

_**In my heart there is a trace **_

_**Of a small fire burning **_

_**A sheltering ray shines through this night **_

_**Although it's small, it's bright **_

_**But darkness is lurking **_

Leona begun to notice that they were going the wrong way and the seat belt begun to tighten itself around its victim. The search and rescue hummer slowly begun to shift form and she noticed it was Barricade. How could she have been stupid? She knew that she had a gut feeling that it was a bad idea and she feel for it. She could hear the car vibrate underneath her form, making her shudder as Frenzy suddenly popped right next to her, cocking his head to the side. He chatted in a language that Leona couldn't understand.

"You human's are so easy to fool!" laughed Barricade.

He slammed on the brakes, causing her to thrust forward and to slam right into the steering wheel. Barricade heard a cracking sound and winced, he knew that he had caused something to break and he felt warm, sticky liquid enter his systems. He quickly did a scan and realized he had broken her nose. He groaned inwardly. He was not having a good day! Barricade popped his door opened, causing the femme to give him a confused look.

"Get. Out." Barricade growled.

Leona did just that as she watched in horror as Barricade transformed. He was much better looking in his vehicle mode. His face was dark and the only thing she could see was his red gleaming optics. He began to talk in the same language to Frenzy who was very hyper active as he pointed a cannon at her. He growled down at Leona who held her nose, as she felt blood begun to sweep through her fingers like water. Barricade crouched down to her level, his optics to hers.

"I'm going to repair your nose human and if you do anything I'll make sure Frenzy will kill you. Do you understand human?"

Leona nodded as averted her eyes from piercing red optics. Barricade could smell the fear that was radiant from her body and it sickened him, just how much weakness human's show, especially this human femme. Before she could feel anything, Barricade had snapped her nose into place and than she felt pain and she held back her sobs since she didn't want to anger him any further with her weakness as she continued to hold her now repaired nose.

"How were you able to fix it?"

Barricade snorted, "I searched on the Internet about human anatomy."

Leona was shocked as she watched Barricade transform into the cop car as the passenger side door swung open, both she and Frenzy climbed back in. This time, he was being gentle with her to make sure that they didn't have another accident. Frenzy kept an eye on her in case she pulled on a stunt.

"How long till we get there?"

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you human? Very well, we still have two hours till we reach the base. You can sleep if you want."

Two hours really didn't seem that long to Leona since she use to travel a lot with her parents, but the way things looked up doesn't seem very good. Leona always blamed her parents for things and Leona herself didn't have any other friends than Sam, Mikeala and Bumblebee. Leaning her head up against the window, which was rolled down slightly so she could feel the wind, she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Ratchet was worried and so were the two humans. Mikeala had told Ratchet that it had been two weeks since she last saw Leona and she was worried. Optimus had assembled a meeting to all personnel within the base. Prowl grumbled to himself as the Twins snickered behind him. Why did he have to baby-sit these troublemakers? Why couldn't someone else do it so he can work in peace? 

"Are we starting to get under you circuit Prowl?" Sunstreaker snickered.

Sideswipe giggled. "Why are we having this meeting anyways? Its not like we know this human femme."

"I know what you mean bro. I wish I could sleep in a bit more and my armor needs a new paint job. Did you see the way she treated Ratchet? That was uncalled for! Other than that, I think she's hot."

Sideswipe shook his head. "Here I thought you could care less about how a human femme looks other than our own kind. Besides, who was that femme you were with before we left Cybertron? I thought most of our kinds were exterminated."

"They were," replied Prowl. "However, you must consider that most femmes were not even created on Cybertron. For all we know there could be a planet out there that has hundreds of femmes."

Sunstreaker looked up, a smile on his face. "Maybe we should go to this planet and find ourselves some femmes, huh Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe shook his head at his brother. He wasn't really like his brother at all. He never treated a femme the way Sunny does, which usually ended up in a one-night stand. He treated femme's with respect when Sunstreaker thoughts of them were mere toys, just to play and break. Sometimes Sideswipe thought of him as a Decepticon.

The trio entered the common room were everyone was there. Firestar was trying to keep Ratchet calm, which wasn't obviously help at all. She sighed once she saw Prowl and the Twins (A/N: Plays dramatic music here). She went up towards Prowl.

"What is it Firestar?"

"I can't get Ratchet to calm down! I've been trying for three Earth hours and nothing!" Firestar cried with stress. She threw her arms over her head to her statement.

Prowl looked in Ratchet's direction and sighed. His work was _never _done. Ratchet was by himself and a look of distress covered his face. Ratchet was really good at hiding his emotions and Prowl was surprised at this. He'll just have to talk to Ratchet once the meeting was over.

Once Optimus entered the room, the whole room went quiet.

"It's been three weeks since our new arrivals and two weeks since we haven't heard from Leona. Mikeala, you said you saw her with Ratchet, am I correct?"

"Yes I did."

"It was a blasted Decepticon!" Ironhide replied.

"Calm down Ironhide. We don't want to jump to any conclusions till we gather up the facts. What else did you noticed about Leona?"

"She wasn't acting like herself at all. She's been avoiding both Sam and I and every time we try to approach her she'll say nasty comments, which isn't anything like her." Mikeala took a breath as Optimus continued to gaze down at her. "She had a fight with Ratchet."

Everyone's head turned in Ratchet's direction as he gazed down at the floor. There were quiet mummers in the room.

"What exactly happened?"

Mikeala and Sam looked at each other and sighed.

"I can tell you Optimus."

Optimus locked gazes with the medic. "She said she didn't want me around anymore because I loved somebody else. She also said that it wasn't right for us to love each other because we are from two different races. It was my fault Optimus! I never meant to hurt her! Never."

"I know you wouldn't hurt her old friend. So this is the reason why she hasn't shown up to any of the meetings or 'hang out?' I'm not sure if robot or human feel in love with each other. When has she started to have feelings for you?"

"After we defeated the Decepticons. I would spend every night at her house or here and the feelings progressed from there."

Optimus nodded. "Understood. The only thing I don't understand is how someone can manipulate into a form of an Autobot."

"Like you said before Optimus, there are still Con's on Earth right?" Firestar piped up.

"Yes, I did say that."

"Maybe one of them disguised himself as Ratchet."

"That's horrible! She's probably at the mercy of the Cons that had survived the war!" Sam replied.

"Your right Sam. We have to do something about this Prime!" Ironhide grumbled.

It had been a whole month since the last fight with the Cons, and Ironhide wanted some action.

"Very well. Ratchet, Prowl, Firestar and I will come up with a plan to save Leona. The people I have called, please stay here. Everyone else may leave."

"But Prime! Why can't we just blast our way through to rescue Leona?"

Optimus made a wave of his hand, causing Ironhide to stop talking. "We don't want to be too dramatic with this plan Ironhide. I will alert you once I have the plans set and ready."

Ironhide gruffly walked out of the control room, shoving the Twins aside. Sunstreaker made a comment on his paint job as Ironhide rolled his optics. He really was sick of everything as he decided to head back to Lennox and his wife. Bumblebee transformed as Sam and Mikeala headed off home.

Firestar sighed as she casted a wary look at Ratchet. _Even though I don't know Leona that well, I hope she's safe. For Ratchet's sake._

* * *

**OMG, I hope you guys can forgive me! Anyways, next chapter is going to be a lot better and serious and I'm not sure if I should make Leona a transformer, but it would be interesting to see the pain, and confusion you will be going through. Um…the reason why I haven't updated is because I've been super busy and I've been going to two interviews in one day and I had a lot of crap to pick up at the house. You guys are probably confused at the last thought of Firestar; she is just really confused and doesn't know what to make of the situation. I used the song "Deceiver of Fools" by Within Temptation, and I must say, it fitted perfectly with Barricade. And yes, I love Barricade! Please review before you add this story to your favorites! **


	5. Chapter Four

**DietyofDeath17**: I will be going on haiuts so I give you guys this nice long chapter. I'll be gone next Wenseday till October to visit some family relatives out of town. I'm also obsessed with the anime, Blood X! I love Kai!!!

* * *

**_More Than Just Friends _**

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

"Wake up human, we're back at the base," Came Barricade's cold reply.

Leona snapped her eyes open as she looked around the military hanger that was once used by the military men that operated the base. It was surprisingly warm as Barricade popped his passenger side door open, as Leona and Frenzy climbed out as Barricade transformed. She still couldn't help but wince at his gigantic figure and how he looked like a demon, actually he was one. His piercing red optics beamed down at her as she averted her eyes from him, fear starting to creep its way into her every being.

Barricaded let out a snort of amusement. The smell of fear radiating from the human femme disgusted him. How could he actually like this human? It wasn't like him to like someone so small and fragile, let alone someone like a human. Leona averted her gaze from Barricade as she shivered slightly. It was warmer in the Autobots base and it was a lot colder in the Decepticon base, she noticed.

"Did you get the human femme Barricade?"

Leona jumped at the sound of another voice. She tried to hide behind Barricade's leg but he dismissed it and swatted her away from him like she was an annoying insect. She looked up at him, pleading. Barricade ignored her.

Barricade growled, "Yes I did Starscream."

Starscream? She had heard of that name before, but didn't he flee from the battle to return to Cybertron? And why did Barricade treat Starscream like trash? Starscream steeped out of the shadows of the corridor as he smirked down at the human. He was more frightening than Barricade or Megatron put together and she felt a new fear creep through her body. Starscream was a lot taller and bulkier than Barricade who was more lean and slender and only came up to Starscream's shoulders.

"You have served me well Barricade."

Barricade glowed at Starscream, "I serve no one other than Lord Megatron."

Starscream growled as his red optics flashed, "Megatron is dead! So therefore, you serve me and only me! Do not forget your alliance Barricade or this conversation between us will be your last. This is my order, you are to keep guard on this femme and don't let her escape. If you shall fail your mission, I will dismantle your CPU permanently. Get out of my sight."

Barricade sneered but didn't say anything. He picked up Leona roughly as he made his way down the corridor and into another room as he picked up a cage and threw her inside of it. Leona scooted to the corner of the cage as she hugged her knees to her chest a blank expression on her face. Why did Barricade feel sorry for her all of the sudden? He snorted at the thought. He was pissed off and he wanted to take his anger out on the human femme since Starscream didn't tell him not to harm the human in anyway.

"You humans are pathetic. Lord Megatron had every right to destroy your disgusting race."

"You had to or you wanted to?"

Barricade looked down at Leona who was looking up at him with blank eyes. It seemed that Starscream scared her and he smiled at the thought. He wanted to tell her that he had to so that way, he wouldn't disobey Lord Megatron's orders. Now he had to obey Starscream since he automatically was labeled as leader since he was Megatron's Second in Command. Starscream was not loyal at all, even to his own kind such as Thundercracker and Skywarp. Not that Barricade cared about those two anyways.

Leona remained quiet as she watched Barricade's face, which remained emotionless. It was so hard to talk to him and every time he did talk it was something negative about her race and how pathetic she is. She knew that she was grateful that Barricade had repaired her nose, but he just shrugged it off like it was nothing. What was Barricade's game anyways? She didn't know and honestly, she didn't want to find out. He was acting like an asshole after he had been kind to her and she was confused by his actions.

Leona didn't know if she could trust him or not, but he had fixed her nose and made sure she had gotten back to the base unharmed even though that was not a direct order by Starscream. She shivered at his name. She knew that Starscream would cause more problems in the future and she hoped that Optimus would terminate him whenever they fought again. If she does see the Autobots again.

She let a sigh escape her lips as she thought about the fight she had with Ratchet. After returning home, Leona had locked herself in her room, crying until she couldn't cry anymore. She had been depressed and tried not to think of the medic. If he was in love with Firestar than he had every right to be with her, and she wouldn't take them apart even though she was jealous every time they were together. The emotions that played on Ratchet's face explained everything when Firestar decided to enter 'their' life and she knew for the fact that she couldn't do anything to stop him for wanting Firestar instead of her. Who would have thought that a human and robot would have fallen for each other? It was highly unthinkable even though most of the guys she had dated in the past were jerks, and Barricade fitted that description.

When Leona looked at Barricade, he was looking at her with no emotions on his face. It was blank and Leona could already tell that the 'Cons were highly unpredictable and she didn't know what Barricade was thinking at that point, but a brief of emotions flashed across his face and than he was blank again. How come Barricade found this femme attractable? He sneered at the thought. All he wanted to do right now is take his anger out on her and maybe kill her in the process, but Starscream needed her and for whatever reason, he could care less. However, Barricade couldn't bring himself to do any of those things to the human femme; it was like an inward struggle for him and his spark waned. He knew it was the right choice but wrong for him to disobey his loyalty to Lord Megatron.

If he ignored the femme, he could get on with his life and hopefully not serve under Starscream for the rest of his life. Even though Megatron had a temper, Barricade made sure to stay out of the way of his angered leader, but with Starscream. . . it was a different story. For Starscream's own fun, he took his anger out at everyone and anyone that displeased him, which meant Barricade himself.

If Starscream had a chance, he could kill Barricade. He would not be missed nor would he be remembered, and he had no time to fall for these weak emotions that made his spark clench with need. How could he want this human femme?

"You know. . . if you want to change sides, I'm sure Optimus wouldn't mind," Leona whispered.

Barricade snapped his head from the thoughts as he growled at her, "No!" He shouted, causing Leona to cringe and he sighed. "Decepticons and Autobots are too different and we don't think like your precious Autobots."

"Barricade. I see nothing wrong with you even though you did give Sam, Mikeala and I a fright when we first meet you. You don't strike me as a Decepticon. Maybe you should reconsider your thoughts."

Barricade was shocked beyond belief. He was a Decepticon and how could _she_ think or even say were his alliances laid? She had no right to question his authority! Leona saw Barricade's hand clench into a fist and cringed; she knew she had said things that she knew would anger him, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to talk and since she didn't have Ratchet.

"I'm sorry Barricade. It wasn't my place."

"Your right. That wasn't your place human and I'm not changing my alliance since I am loyal to only Lord Megatron unlike Starscream."

Leona nodded and told him that she understood and decided to remain quiet until Starscream needed her. She shivered. Whenever his name was mentioned or when she thought of him, a cold chill through her body. She didn't know how long she had stayed in the cage, and she was hungry since her stomach rumbled. She blushed hotly as Barricade looked oddly at her, his head cocked to the side.

"I'm hungry," Leona said.

Barricade rolled his optics. "You've already consumed a large french-fry, a cheese hamburger, and a medium soda. I don't understand how your human bodies work."

Leona giggled. "I'm a growing teenager and teenagers need as much food to consume for growth."

Barricade snickered.

* * *

Starscream had claimed the human femme not too long ago. She was frightened and Barricade did nothing but glared at the seeker. Of course, Starscream had threatened him again and Barricade had disappeared. Leona had felt comfortable with Barricade and she tried to get him to switch sides, but he said no every time she had brought up the subject. To him, it would feel like he was betraying Megatron. 

Now, Leona lay on a cold metal table as Starscream hovered above her, an evil grin his lips. Around her was machines and they were beeping and she even had some needles poked into her skin, drawling blood. It made her woozy since Leona hated the sight of blood. It made her nauseous and being around Starscream made it worse.

Starscream wasn't being careful with her and from what Barricade had said, he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone and now, Leona was at the mercy of Starscream.

* * *

When Leona had opened her eyes, she felt like a truck had hit her and she felt strangely different. She was in a different room with cell bars that were inches away from each other. She groaned as she placed her hand on her head and noticed that she didn't have any hair, which made her gasp. The cell doors opened with a hiss as Starscream came in, a smug smile on his face. 

"I sent a message to the Autobots and they're on their way. It's a shame that you have to be held captive again."

Of course, Leona didn't care about that. "What have you done to me Starscream? Tell me now!" She gripped the cell bars, but her hands were zapped by the electricity, causing her to release her hands from the dull shock.

"You shall see my dear sweet Leona. Ah, I think I hear your Autobot friends now."

There was a large blast, which Leona could tell right away was Ironhide. Than another blast, which shook the doors as it fell apart and all Autobots were present. Leona just hoped that Barricade wasn't caught up in this mess. Her eyes dulled when she saw Ratchet who was next to Firestar. The two twins had their guns pointed at Starscream while Ironhide had both his cannons drawn out, about to fire with or without his leader's order.

"Where is Leona Starscream?" Optimus said in a tone that Leona didn't want to hear.

Starscream smirked as he pointed his finger to the caged cell. "She's right there. I can't believe you Autobots are so gullible."

"You're bluffing."

"You think?"

Ironhide growled low in his throat, "Just tell us where she is and we might let you go off with slight injuries."

Starscream growled back, "You have no position to threaten me Auto scum. Just ask that femme in the cage there and I'm sure she'll tell you everything you need to know."

Optimus looked at the cage were the femme was trapped, a confused and frightened look on her face. Optimus knew that Starscream was telling the truth and he sighed. "Ironhide, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, put your guns away."

Ironhide looked like he was going to go ballistic as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe immediately put their guns away.

"Are you crazy Optimus? Its obvious that he's lying and that he killed Leona!"

Optimus shook his head and waved his hand in displeasure. "The femme in the cell is Leona."

Ironhide let his mouth drop slightly, "How can you be sure about that Prime?"

"A feeling."

Ironhide's body shook from anger as he quickly withdrew his cannons away. He growled at the femme in the cell who shrunk back a bit under his angered gaze. It wasn't her fault that Starscream had used her for an experiment.

"Where are the keys Starscream?" Optimus demanded.

Starscream smirked as he dangled the keys on his finger and tossed it at Optimus.

"Ratchet, make sure Leona gets out safely and go with them Firestar!" Optimus ordered. They both nodded as Optimus gave the keys to Ratchet as he and Firestar made their way to the cell and it opened.

"Are you all right?" Ratchet asked.

Leona shrugged her shoulders as she averted her eyes, er, optics from Ratchet's gaze. How could she be all right when Starscream had tortured her and taken her humanity away? Ratchet sighed.

"We came what we were looking for Autobots. Roll out!"

* * *

Since Leona had been back at the Autobots base, she had been shown to her new quarters and she didn't come out of her new 'room' until she was called or needed someone needed something done. Leona already picked out a transformation mode, which was a black and gray 599 GTO Ferrari. It was nothing special of course and she had already asked Prowl if he could reverse the affects of being a robot. 

Since the fight she had with Ratchet, she ignored him even though he smiled and said hi to her in the hallways or when he was in the medical bay with Prowl. It would take a while since Prowl had found the side-affect were she could be human again; but for now, Leona had to get use to this body. At least she was a lot slender unlike her human body and she started to get recognized by the 'other' males such as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe – those two were such troublemakers that it made her giggle every time she thought of them. The only thing that bothered her was the way Sunstreaker would look at her, as if he were absorbing her into his memory banks and he kept saying how beautiful she was, which of course, she wasn't. She was black and gray and nothing could be beautiful about those colors! Or could they? She didn't know. She sighed as she heard knocking on her door.

"Who is it?" called Leona.

"Its Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

She groaned inwardly to herself. When could she have piece and quiet without those two around? Most likely never. She opened the door to two smiling twins.

"How's it going sweetie?" Sunstreaker asked.

Leona rolled her optics skyward. Since her arrival in the Autobots base, Sunstreaker had given her the nickname and she saw no purpose behind it. She crossed her arms.

"What do _you _two want?"

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe grinned at each other. "Why don't you come and hang out with us in the cafeteria, sweetie? Once you get to know me, you can't get enough of me."

She gave him a blank stare as Sideswipe nudged him in the side. "Uh-huh. I doubt that will happen Sunstreaker, but I wouldn't mind hanging out with you two in the cafeteria. It's much better than being locked up in my room half of the day. Are you sure you guys don't have anything to do?"

Sideswipe grinned as he held out his arm, "We have nothing to do sweetheart. Prime gave us the day off since we cause too much trouble in the communication room."

Leona giggled as she swung her arm around his – Sunstreaker growled as they walked down the corridor.

* * *

Firestar smirked as she saw the two twins and Leona made their way to the cafeteria, a gloomy Sunstreaker behind the duo. The medic femme was leaning against the wall of the medical bay that held a window with a clear view of everything. She was also helping Ratchet with things that he has missed or needed smaller hands. 

"It looks like Leona is feeling at home, ne Ratchet?"

Ratchet looked up from his work, were a broken Jazz lay upon the medical table. He gave her a blank stare. "What do you mean Firestar?"

"I don't believe you males. Leona already feels at home with those two twins – it seems that Sideswipe has an optic for her."

Ratchet shook his head. "I don't think I'll _ever _get femmes. If Leona wishes to be with another mech than so be it. Its not like I can be with her."

Firestar shook her head and gave a sigh. "Don't you see Ratchet? She loves you for primus sakes!"

She glowered over at Ratchet who went back to his work. Did Leona hurt him that much? Or was it the other way around? Firestar didn't know.

"Whatever Ratchet. Continue to ignore Leona, you will regret it."

Ratchet looked up as Firestar left the med bay as he sighed. He really did love Leona and yet, he still loved Firestar; his spark waned to be with her again, but he knew that he had to let go and that Firestar wanted to be friends with him more than a bondmate. Was Leona much of that effort?

* * *

**DietyofDeath17**: I'm sorry it took me a while to post this chapter, but I had a case of writers block and it's not fun, mind you. There might be a couple of angst in the next few chapters and a new character comes into play and what does she have for our weapon specialist? XD. And will Leona chose Sunstreaker or Sideswipe over Ratchet, and will she remain robot at all? Or will Barricade make the show between the two twins? Review to find out! 


	6. Chapter Five

Authors Notes: Well, I'm sorry that it took me ages to update, but here is chapter 5! I'm hoping to get some more reviews since this story seems on going and very long. And no, Ratchet wont be with Firestar since she's going to develop feelings for Prowl later on in this story. XD.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kory who belongs to Raven06. Thanks for letting me borrow her!

* * *

**_More Than Just Friends_**

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter Five _**

The twins had take Leona to the cafeteria that Ratchet had managed to build. It was huge, like a football stadium and seem to take more space than the entire base. She wondered how long Ratchet had been working on the cafeteria. She glanced at the red and yellow mech that stood either side of her, both quiet, but she didn't miss the heated glare that Sunstreaker threw at his brother, Sideswipe who still had his arm around her own. She blushed hotly and wondered if Ratchet had noticed, but than she remembered Firestar was blocking the view, a smile on her face.

Instant hate begun to swell inside of her. Leona knew that she shouldn't hate the other femme but it seemed that she hardly got to see Ratchet, and if she did, it was by chance since he was always locked up in the medical bay with Firestar by his side. She felt her body twitch and Sideswipe automatically turned his head, gazing at her with ice blue optics.

"Something the matter sweetheart?"

Leona smiled softly at him. "It's nothing Sideswipe. I was just…thinking."

"About who?" Sunstreaker piped up. "Was it about me?"

Leona giggled and rolled her optics skyward. It has already been a day and the twins already demanded attention from her.

* * *

Kory closed the door shut of her car, a bright smile on her face. It had been awhile since she had seen the Autobots and she missed Ironhide. Since high school had ended, her parents wanted her to go to college and it was hard. She found herself drowned in homework and studying and at breaks, she would often think of Hide. She missed him terribly and wondered how things were at the new base the Government had set up for the Autobots. 

She only knew that Barricade was left on earth, while Starscream had flown – she didn't know where to exactly. Kory looked about the base that was guarded by an electric fence and frowned deeply. Optimus had given her a palm pilot were she could talk to anyone of the Autobots if she were in danger. She wasn't really in any danger so Kory took the palm pilot out of the back pocket of her jeans as she pushed the button. The profile of Optimus faces was shown.

"Ah, Kory. It's been a while since we have seen or heard from you. I'll be with you in a second."

Kory nodded as she waited outside of the gate.

* * *

"Ah c'mon sweetheart, you can tell me!" 

By the time the trio had reached a table Leona couldn't help but roll her optics at Sunstreaker. She knew what he wanted, but she could keep him guessing, which she was very good at. Placing one of her leg on top of the other, she looked down at the unleaded oil and sighed. Prowl or Ratchet has not shown her how to eat. She would make a fool of herself in front of the twins; knowing Sunstreaker, he would tell everyone in the base that the new femme couldn't feed herself. Sideswipe looked curiously at the femme out of the corner of his optics.

"What's the matter Leona?" Sideswipe asked.

Leona shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

Leona nodded as she placed a tube into the hole were the fluid of oil would be coming out. Her stomach clenched at the thought. Since she had been robot for two days, she didn't know if her stomach could handle unleaded oil, she was also wondering if her stomach was use to 'human food.' Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe watched at the dark/light gray femme took a sip of the unleaded oil.

Sunstreaker laughed, holding his casing as oil dribbled out of her mouth and the rest of onto her body and lap. Sideswipe knocked the side of his brother's head as the red mech stumbled up, but tripped on the oil that was on the floor. He let out a yelp as he slipped and fell onto the cold ground. Sunstreaker decided to help his brother when Sideswipe pulled Sunny down, making him yelp and lay on top of his brother.

If Leona wasn't causing such a scene for herself, she would have laughed; but she rolled her optics and cursed herself for being foolish. She knew it would take a few days before she could get the hang of feeding herself. It was humiliating to say the very least.

"What is going on here?"

Leona looked up as well as the twins. Ratchet was standing in the doorway, arms crossed, and optics straight dead center on the twins. She cursed herself again and knew that Ratchet had a bad temper and it would be hell if you were caught in the middle of it and of course they were. She was surprised that Firestar wasn't beside him like she normally was.

"It wasn't their fault Ratchet," Leona spoke up. "I made a fool of myself since I've only been in this body half a day. No one taught me how to drink or eat. And please stop glaring at the Twins."

Ratchet turned his glance towards the light/dark gray femme that was sitting in the chair. Her slender leg was crossed over her other as her hand was placed around a container of unleaded oil. He sighed.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, clean this place up. Leona, please follow me."

Leona sighed heavily as the twins groaned. She knew that there would be hell to pay as she followed Ratchet into the medical bay.

* * *

Kory smiled as she saw Optimus exited out of the building. He wasn't in his vehicle mode since the base was directly in the dessert. Only the military would come out here if they needed help. 

Optimus opened the wired fence as Kory stepped inside. Optimus extended his hand as Kory jumped onto his palm as he set her onto his shoulder – she was thankful that she wasn't frightened of heights.

"You guys did a number on the base Prime. I'm impressed."

Optimus smiled behind his faceplate, "I'm glad you like it Kory. After the fight with Megatron and his men the military has been very nice to use for giving us a base. We are thankful for them. I also believe that you want to visit Ironhide?"

Kory nodded a smile spread across her features. "How is he doing Optimus? I know I've been gone for at least six months for College."

"He's doing quite good actually. I also believe he's been missing you a lot even though he doesn't show it."

Kory giggled as she pictured Ironhide in her mind. She knew that Ironhide was worried about her when she told him about College, but she told him not to since he also had another family to look after. To protect incase Barricade – the only Con left on earth attacked without a reason. Ironhide wasn't the bot to come forth with his emotions or feelings and she knew that. If he got upset he would take it his feelings out on anger, often hurting her or other Autobots around him. She knew that Ironhide didn't mean any of it and that he couldn't control it.

"We also got new recruits," Optimus said.

"Since when?" Kory replied back.

"I should have e-mailed you, but we were too busy and I'm sorry about that."

Kory shook her head. "Don't worry about it Optimus. I'm sure that I'll see them after I visit Ironhide. Who are they?"

Optimus let out a sigh. "We have two femmes in the base. Starscream kidnapped one named Leona and he turned her into a robot like us. There is also Firestar who is a medic and an old lover of Ratchet's after he was departed to come with me to Earth. He wasn't sure if Firestar was alive, but she was and decided to come back to help if we got injured. Prowl is also my assistant. He makes reports and things that need to be done. I'm not sure you'll see too much of him. He's always locked up in his office. There is also the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe; they cause a mess."

Kory giggled again as she watched Optimus shook his head in agony in the mention of the twins.

"All I have to say is why is Starscream back? Shouldn't he be back at Cybertron?"

Optimus continued to shake his head. "It doesn't matter right now Kory. Let me take you to Ironhide."

Kory sighed in defeat.

* * *

Leona looked around the medical bay as she sat on the cold metal. It was clean spotless and Firestar was not present. She felt the airlift but it was shot right back down as Ratchet glared at her. She felt like an ant compared to him even though she only came to his chest. Firestar was the same height and her beauty was far beyond her reach. Ratchet had every right to love her beside herself; she was feeling selfish for falling in love with him. 

Love always seemed to avoid her and every guy at the high school were jerks and only cared about looks, was Ratchet turning the same way? She didn't know. She didn't want to know.

"What is it Ratchet?" Leona asked quietly. "Did I do something wrong? Was it my fault for the hurt that I have caused you?"

Ratchet was baffled by the questions that Leona was asking him. He uncrossed his arms.

"Nothing _is _your fault Leona, I believe the fault is mine. I shouldn't have been treating you like the way I did."

Leona looked up . . . shocked. A mixture of emotions flashed across the medic's face as Leona tried to capture every single piece of detail, but she couldn't. He looked sad, angry, pissed off and etc. She wanted to jump from the metal table and rap her arms around his frame and tell him that everything would be all right, but she knew that it would not. There were many things that Ratchet needed to take care of and Leona would feel like a heavy burden to him. She wondered what it would be like in Ratchet's arms, just to be embraced, and loved. She didn't know what love was or is, but she has seen other people have it. That's when Firestar entered her mind, she would be the perfect partner for Ratchet; she was beautiful while Leona was not. She was a medic while Leona was not and she was always there to comfort Ratchet if he broke those limits while she wasn't. Leona wanted to cry, but she held back. She didn't want to cry in front of a _male_. It made her feel weak. Since when did she care?

"How come you never told me about _her_?"

Ratchet looked at the femme that was once 'his human,' which was now inhabitant a robot – a transformer. At first he didn't know what to say and that he tried to get the right answer, but his mind was numb. His whole body was numb from the things that had taken place inside the base. Leona hating Firestar and Firestar not saying anything about it. Ratchet wasn't sure if Firestar hated Leona herself. He wanted to tell Leona, but she stormed outside of the base, just like he would have predicted she would have done. He knew their friendship was jeopardized, and why couldn't he fix the problem? He fixed other things, but why not this? It didn't make since.

"I-I don't know Leona. Half of me wanted to tell you and another didn't and I knew the outcome of what would happen if I told you. You became angry and yelled at me, I should have told you but I couldn't. I didn't want our friendship jeopardized."

"Well, it obviously is!" Leona snapped at the medic. Ratchet winced at the tone of his friend, or was it ex-friend as humans called it?

"I'm sorry Leona. I truly am."

Leona shook her head, tears starting to leak down her optics, which were now dull. "Do you still love her Ratchet? I need to know."

"Yes," Ratchet replied. It was a blunt statement.

Slowly, Leona slid off the metal table, silent tears cascading down her cheeks as she left the medical bay.

Their friendship was over and Ratchet felt betrayed. He watched as the femme walk out of the medical bay, the door hissed closed behind her. He betrayed her, Firestar, and himself. There was no way he could fix this problem like so many other problems that had accord to him. Why did he have to say something so stupid? He could have told her no, but that would be lying. He sat in a stole as he placed his hands over his forehead. "Leona," he whispered brokenly.

* * *

Leona walked down the corridor shakily as her hand brushed up against the wall. She didn't want to bump into any of the others; she didn't want to see them when she was crying. Ratchet had confessed that he still loved Firestar and she could do nothing about it. She wanted to get out of the base, and the only problem would be if she could find her way back to the base. 

Stepping outside the front entrance of the base, she breathed in the fresh air around her. This is what she needed – fresh air to calm down her nerves. It was getting dark and it was breathtaking. She had never watched the sunset before since her parents always locked her inside of the house. She shook her head from the thoughts of her unloving parents.

Transforming into her vehicle mode, she took off with dust trails behind her and into the open desert.

* * *

Firestar stepped inside the medical bay as her optics scanned the room. Everything was a mess and she found Ratchet on the ground in a mess of papers. Her mouth gaped open as she ran over to him, kneeling down to his level. 

"Ratchet? Ratchet can you hear me?"

"Yes I can hear you Firestar," Ratchet growled.

Firestar was taken aback from his attitude. What could have happened? Who could have done this to him?

"Tell me what happened Ratchet, I need to know this."

"Of what happened to me is none of your business Firestar!" Ratchet snapped.

Firestar got up from her position and placed her hands on her hips, "If your not going to tell me what happened I'll take you to Optimus Prime for not following my orders and than maybe Optimus will put you in confinement for not cooperating with me!"

Ratchet growled, "You wouldn't."

"Believe me, I would Ratchet. You have no right to talk down a female like you just did now! Now tell me what happened and I won't tell Prime."

Ratchet glared at the medic femme; he knew that she was right and that he would have to tell about what happened. He didn't want the scenes playing back into his mind of what happened minutes before. He wanted Leona and he pushed her away because he still loved Firestar.

"I told Leona what happened between 'us' and she got upset."

Firestar arched a non-existent eyebrow. "Since when was there an 'us' Ratchet? I believe that I need to break a few rules about our previous relationship."

Ratchet cocked his head to the side, "Previous relationship? Doesn't that mean you don't want to be with me anymore?"

Firestar sighed as she leaned up against the cabinet. "Listen to me Ratchet…please. What we shared on the Arc meant a lot to me . . . believe me. When you departed on earth with Prime and the others I was left to defend Cybertron, but Prowl and the Twins decided it was best to head back to another planet were we could just live, but we still lived in fear, fearing that Megatron and his men might find us and take us out. I don't know how long we have stayed on the planet, but it was long and my feelings for you began to dwindle. I thought you were dead until now."

Ratchet listened to every word Firestar was saying. She didn't love him anymore because she thought he was dead while he thought vise versa. Firestar placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, causing him to shudder. "You need to tell Leona how much you care for me, like you did me. Please do this for me in a favor."

Ratchet nodded that is, if Leona would ever talk to him again.

* * *

_This place is beautiful_ Leona thought as she crossed her legs, Indian-style. It was quiet except the sounds of crickets chirping and the sound of the wind. Other than that, it was quiet. The moon was full as stars filled the black velvet night sky. It was almost magical. Her stomach clenched, she knew she should have told Optimus beforehand and that she felt someone had followed her. She shivered, not of the cold, but out of fear. Who could have followed her? She would have died if Starscream did. 

"Leona," A voice whispered.

Leona shrieked and jumped from her sitting position. She looked around and gasped as a form covered in shadow with glowing red optics.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" demanded Leona.

A snicker followed suit. "You can _never _trust your judgment can you Leona?" The shadowed form showed itself, causing Leona's optics to widen.

"Barricade!" Gasped Leona.

* * *

In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, lay a body that was scattered. Small androids that looked like spiders crawled along the ocean floor as they put missing pieces of the metal together. Red optics flew open as he growled; sharp pointed teeth gnawed together, "They all will pay! They will now fear the name of Galvatron!"

* * *

**DietyofDeath17**: Oh my, I'm sorry that this chapter took ages (I know, lame excuse isn't it?) for me to post this chapter. I finally have a job now and I'll update on weekends – if I can that is. Oh wow, a lot of stuff happened in this chapter. Ratchet, Firestar, and Leona all experienced the love thing and I was trying not to tear up when I was writing it. There will be some KoryxHide (my new OTP) in the next chapter; Barricade steps in with Leona and Megatron, or should I say Galvatron is back and he wants revenge for his death. I also know that some people didn't want Barricade to end up with Leona, but Barricade _**does**_ have a huge role in this story (giggles) I just freaking love that bot. Don't ask me why. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, I highly appreciate them! Much love to all of you! 


	7. Chapter Six

**_Authors Note_**: Thanks for the reviews you guys! I'm still praying for more reviews for this story since I have a feeling this story is going to be _**very **_long, how long? I don't know. Well, a lot happened in the last chapter, a lot of emotional problems between Ratchet and Leona while poor Firestar is in the middle of it; Barricade made an appearance and Galvertron is back from his warty death and wants revenge. And some KoryxHide fluff!

_**Warning**_: This chapter has some mature contact, please read at your own risk.

* * *

**_More Than Just Friends _**

* * *

**_Chapter Six _**

"Barricade!" Leona gasped. Her hands immediately went to her gapping mouth as Barricade stood from the shadows. Fluid was dripping from every inch of his body; he was taller than she was since she only came to his chest. Scrapes were everywhere on his body and it made the femme's stomach lurch from the sight. Blood – or was it energon – did not make a wonderful sight to her. She had always feared blood since she was a young child, after the incident that still pledged her dreams of her mother. After the shock, she quickly made her way towards Barricade who looked at her with curiosity. At first he wanted to smack her away, but he sighed in relief as the extra weight was taken off of him. Carefully, Leona sat Barricade down on the cliff wall.

"What happened Barricade? Who did this to you?" Leona asked quietly.

Barricade laughed, causing him to clench the side of his waist were energon fluid was leaking down his fingers. He looked directly at her as he watched her now metallic face was set in worry since she didn't know what to do.

"I should report back to Prime and get you some medical help!"

Barricade shook his head. "I'm no Autobot such as yourself. I didn't even know you were going to be here. I was surprised to see you."

Leona nodded. "I'm surprised to see you too Barricade; please tell me what happened."

Barricade nodded. Her farcical features was calm now, and he noticed that her optics were dim. Whatever, it didn't concern him what happened to her, or did it? This femme had grown on him unlike other femmes on Cybertron and he didn't know if he should like this feeling or not. The feeling was inhuman to him and yet, he acted so open to her when he should be pushing her away, hurting her with every word he should say to her, yet, he could not. He closed his optics and reopened them; he was still gazing at the femme next to him.

"I will tell you what happened; however, it is not for the faint of heart."

Leona snorted as she pulled her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around them.

Barricade let a sigh.

**Flashback**

_Barricade had made his way back to the base were Starscream was waiting, arms crossed, his optics set in a death glare. Transforming back into his robot mode, he stumbled back when Starscream punched him straight center in his chest, causing Frenzy to grumble._

"_Where the slag have you been!?" Starscream yelled. _

_Starscream didn't give Barricade a chance to talk as he begun to beat every part of him until he was lying on the ground, mech fluid covering his entire body. He could have let Frenzy out, but Barricade decided to keep the hyperactive 'Con in his chest components were he could feel the smaller mech twitching and yearning to get out. _

_Barricade gasped as Starscream grabbed him by the next. "You worthless piece of scrap metal! I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance since you mean nothing to me anymore. You ran when there was a battle to be fought!" _

_Barricade was slammed once more to the ground and kicked on the side as Starscream began to pound on him once more. _

**End Flashback**

"That's horrible! At least your alive so be grateful for that Barricade."

Barricade snorted, "I'm a Decepticon, should it matter to anyone if I'm alive or not?"

"I do!" Leona snapped. "Let me contact Prime and I can see if Ratchet or Firestar to fix those wounds of yours."

Barricade was actually shocked that a lone Autobot, such as herself would go through all that trouble just to help a Decepticon that could have torn her to pieces. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to do that. He enjoyed her company and enjoyed talking to her. He disobeyed Starscream who had nominated himself as leader who was worse and that he would _never _serve someone like him, but Lord Megatron. Than why was he making it such a big deal to bump into Leona? He couldn't quite function right when he was near her and his spark waned. He couldn't love her, could he?

Leona pressed the communication link on the side of her head as it buzzed than she heard Optimus's voice on the other end.

"This is Optimus Prime. Please state your business."

"Hello Optimus, this is Leona. We have a wounded solider and he needs some medical help," Leona replied dully.

"Leona? Why the slag are you out of the base? Do you know how dangerous that could be to be on your own? After we get everything situated Leona, we're talking. I'll send Ratchet, Firestar and Ironhide. Optimus out."

Leona winced as she heard static on the other end. She knew she was in trouble and that Prime wanted answers of why she left the base. The fight with Ratchet and her envious of Firestar still grew in her mind, making her hate both of them. She knew that she couldn't hate Ratchet, but she couldn't help it. She looked back at Barricade who was staring at her with a type of emotion that she couldn't read.

"Help is on the way," Leona replied monotone.

Barricade nodded his head.

* * *

"Ironhide, are you busy?" Kory asked as she turned to peak around a corner to were Ironhide was. 

"No. I'm not busy Kory. It's been awhile," Ironhide replied softly. These were one of the rare moments were Kory just wanted to melt. Ironhide was always tough, but with her, it was the complete opposite. He set down his hand and opened his palm as Kory hopped in and smiled up at him; she was beautiful, he thought. Of course being with humans for a couple of years gets to you. Kory had grown out her hair, which now touched the middle of her back and he was instantly drawn to her blue eyes. It also looked like she lost some weight as well. He smiled. Kory reminded him of Chromia and he wondered if her soul was somehow intact to Kory.

"What are you thinking about Hide?" Kory whispered.

Ironhide shook his head from the thoughts as he placed Kory on his desk. "It's nothin' Kory."

Kory shrugged her shoulders as she looked around Ironhide's desk. A huge computer sat in front of him, and a keyboard ten times her size along with a mouse. A rose lay on the desk that Kory had given him for Valentines Day. She also noticed a large picture of another transformer, but a female. Instant jealousy took over as she turned to Hide.

"Who is this?" Kory demanded.

Ironhide sighed. "I knew this was going to come eventually. Her name is Chromia and I guess you can say that we were mates before I departed Cybertron to help Prime and the others on earth."

"How come you never told me about her?" Now Kory was upset. Her mood was indescribable, just like Chromia's.

"You weren't supposed to know Kory and I'm sorry."

"I'm not sure if I should forgive you this Hide since I'm not the only one you loved. Can you tell me about her?"

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that?"

Kory grinned as she sat Indian-style on Ironhide's desk. Ironhide begun to tell the story how he had meet Chromia. After his story, Kory whipped her eyes with a tissue, which was now red and puffy. How come someone she loved dearly had such a tragic past? And now, Ironhide thinks that his dead mate's soul was inside of her.

"That's such a sad story Hide. I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that."

Ironhide shook his head, "Don't worry about it Kory. It was in the past and the past is nothing but a memory to me now."

"If you want to remember something, I guess it's pretty substantial not to forget what you truly believe in," Kory muttered.

Ironhide smiled. She was right. She was _always _right. Just like Chromia. Before he departed to earth, he had one last night with her and he made a promise to never forget the past and remember what they had shared and what it was like to. . . love. Love was never his strong point and he was amazed with himself how he can open up to someone like Chromia and Kory, the two important beings in his life and also countless Autobots.

"Thank you Kory," Ironhide replied with a soft smile.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Ratchet replied coldly. He glared daggers at the mech that was lying against the cliff's wall. Barricade was covered in shadows and could only make out the red gleaming optics that glowed in the darkness. It would have frightened anyone if you were walking by. However, Leona was not terrified of him and that she wanted to him the Con in everyway possible. Leona casted another look towards Firestar who gave the same look that Ratchet was giving. Two out of one seemed highly unfair and that she had limited knowledge of how intelligent the mech and femme were. 

"Please Ratchet! Just this once and I promise you wont have to fix another Con again!" Leona pleaded.

"Why should we help him anyways? What has he done for us?" Firestar questioned. She was just as stubborn as Ratchet.

"He saved my life!" Leona wanted to scream.

Both femme and mech turned towards her. "He what!?"

"He saved my life when I thought I was going to die. Barricade made sure that I wasn't harmed in any shape or form! How can you _**not**_ help someone like that!?" Leona sneered. Of course Barricade saving her life was a white lie, but the other part of it was true.

Ratchet sighed in defeat "All right Firestar, I'm going to need your help."

Firestar nodded, but was confused with the situation. They were going to help a Decepticon? Firestar followed Ratchet as he knelt the same level as Barricade. He did a scan and noticed the wound on his left mid-section with leaking energon. This Con was a mess and he needed repairs now.

"Can you transform Barricade?" Ratchet asked in pure malice of the Con's name.

Barricade stood shakily on his legs, as he used the wall for support as he pulled himself upward. He gripped his wound again as he transformed uncomfortable in his vehicle mode.

"Very good. We'll take you to the base and into the medical bay and your not allowed anywhere else. Firestar stay on his side, and Leona keep his back. Lets head out," Ratchet ordered.

The two females nodded as they transformed followed by Ratchet as they made their way back to the base. Leona knew that Optimus would be waiting for them and she had to face the reality of music with the Autobot leader.

* * *

It was a nice night and Kory _still_ hasn't removed herself from her spot, which was right on Ironhide's chest, where his spark was located. The story that he had told her about Chromia was tragic and she knew that she couldn't stop him from thinking about her. Chromia was his first love and for the fact that she was his second; Kory should feel jealous, but she couldn't bring herself to be. If love was meant to be, it was meant to be and she could do nothing about that Chromia was dead and that her soul might inhabitant her very being. 

"You're still thanking about her?"

Ironhide's question made her jump as she locked gazed with the weapon specialist.

"I guess you can say that," Kory drawled.

"Why does it bother you so much?"

Kory shrugged. "Perhaps your girlfriends soul might inhabitant my very being and sometimes I think you love because of that."

Ironhide shook his head, "That's just superstition Kory; don't worry about it."

"How can I **not** worry about it? It _might _be possible!" Kory seethed.

Ironhide remained quiet as he stared up at the moonlight night. Humans were difficult creatures to understand, but he understood this one perfectly. Unlike Mikeala, Sam or Leona – Leona didn't count since she wasn't human anymore.

"I bet it was difficult to lose someone you love dearly and to go through all that pain," Kory replied sadly. She traced small circles on his chest as he shuddered at the faint compact of her fingers. It was like a ghost. Kory felt a rumble through Ironhide's chest and she smiled knowing that it was her doing.

"Y-Yes," Ironhide stuttered. His whole body shivered as he tried to gain control of himself, yet Kory hands slipped into his chest armor and he shuddered when he felt her fingers playing with the sensitive wires. Not even Chromia had gone deeper than this human female. He gripped the ground, feeling dirt in his clinched hands, head tipped backwards as he stuttered a low moan, also sending an electric shock through himself and Kory. Kory groaned as she felt every part of her body tingle from the sensation.

"Ironhide," Kory moaned.

* * *

Ratchet, Firestar, Leona, and Barricade had made their way back to the base. Transforming, she left Barricade and made her way to Optimus's office. She knocked on his door. 

"Come in."

Pushing the door opened, Leona stepped into the office. She had been in his office before she was kidnapped by Barricade. Optimus was once again, drowned in paperwork. Leona closed the door behind her as she stood in front of Optimus, a worried look on her face. Optimus's temper was _not_ meant to be messed with.

"Take a seat Leona," Prime ordered.

Leona nodded her head as she took a seat in the corner.

"I-I'm sorry for my actions Optimus, sir. I let my temper get the best of me and stormed out of the base without telling you. I understand if you cannot forgive me."

Putting the paper down on his desk, Optimus looked up at the femme. He sighed. He already knew what was happening in the base between her, Ratchet and Firestar. He felt bad that he couldn't help in the situation and he is the leader and he could set down rules. Optimus shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Leona, your still young and human at heart. I understand how hard it is to become something that you were not. If you leave the base, please tell me or I wont make it any easier on you, so I'll let you go off with a warning this time. You may be dismissed." Optimus waved his hand towards the door, singling Leona to leave and she did just that.

* * *

Leona made her way to the medical bay were Ratchet and Firestar were working on Barricade. She could hear the painful sounds that were coming from the former Decepticon and she winced at the wound on his side. 

"How is he?"

Ratchet turned his head in the direction of his former friend. He looked at her with no emotions, but he felt a shudder run through his body. The memory of what happened was still fresh in his memory bank. He _did_ love, and yet, he couldn't tell her. The light illuminated off of her frame, making her beautiful—she was more worried about Barricade and he felt jealous.

"He's doing fine. Firestar and I are almost done with him," Ratchet replied dully.

Leona nodded as she watched Firestar and Ratchet worked together to make Barricade more functional than he was before. She was just glad that Barricade would be up and running in not time, a small smile formed upon her lips. A plan was beginning to form in her head of what she could do to make Ratchet jealous if she were with a former Deception that actually cared about her.

Closing the spark chamber, Ratchet smiled to himself.

"There. All done," Firestar replied.

Barricade glared at the femme medic as he sat up with a sharp breath. His body was sore from all the repairs that both medics had done. The wound that Starscream had given him was patched up and he was alive. He was at least, thankful for that. He saw Leona who was smiling at him and he couldn't help but smile back at the ex-human.

"I'm glad that you are well Barricade. Optimus has given me orders to show you around the base and to your quarters."

Barricade nodded as he slid off the table, wincing at how heavy both his legs were. Leona turned as she made her way out of the medical bay, as Barricade followed her. She didn't miss the jealous look coming from Ratchet. Firestar grinned inwardly to herself. She knew what Leona was doing and it was working.

* * *

Prowl made his way to Optimus's office in a hurry and he bumped into Leona and Barricade, causing him to fall to the ground. 

"Are you all right Prowl?" Leona asked worriedly as she helped him off from the floor. Prowl took her hand as he dusted himself off as he glanced at Barricade.

"Yes I am all right Leona. What is a Decepticon doing in our base?"

Leona sighed. "He's on our side Prowl."

Prowl nodded as he glared at the former Decepticon. "Well it was nice meeting you Barricade, but I have to go and see Optimus."

Leona nodded as she watched Prowl sprint hastily towards Optimus's office. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Not far from the Autobot's base, a figure stood upon a hill as the light silhouetted his from. 

"It's about time Starscream," Growled a low voice.

Starscream didn't move an inch from his spot as he glared dangerously at his leader. His role of leader for the Decepticons was now over. The second in command nodded as he glanced at the Autobots base, which was only twenty miles from where the two were standing. Galvatron smirked as he pointed a plasma gun towards the base.

"Now Optimus Prime, lets see how strong your comrades truly are. Starscream, go!"

Transforming into his jet form, Starscream blasted off into the sky as Galvatron fired the plasma gun.

A new war was under way.

* * *

**DiteyofDeath17**: Yay! I finally finished this chapter! I have a job now so it might take me awhile to update. Anyways there is soon going to be some BarricadexLeona friendship blooming and Ratchet is jealous and Firestar is going to bring Ratchet and Leona together. If you now some date plans please put them in your review! It would be interesting to see what you guys come up with. I also have another request, is someone a good artist on this sight? If you could, can you please draw a picture of Leona and Ratchet? Thanks. Look for more updates! 


End file.
